hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups
1 * 1MPULSIF (rapper) 2 * 20 Deep (rap group) 7 * 7Ave Boyz (rap group) 8 * 83 (rap group) A * Acapa (rapper) * Akshun (rapper) * Alquimia Verbal myspace * Authentik (rapper) myspace * A to da Z (rapper) villeray A to da Z - Real city (Ride for the green ft Smokaveli) OFFICIAL VIDEO facebook Pierrefond B * B.K.A.S.H (rapper) (Bonus bro) http://www.myspace.com/iambrkash#!/iambrkash * B.Cliff (rapper) Freak Like Me (2010) - B.Cliff (HD Music Video)(+Download) PX * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * B Panic (rapper) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Baxter Dexter (rapper) * Bestyle (rapper) facebook * Bi5hop (rapper) ReverbNation facebook * Big Nomad (rapper) * Big Pauly (rapper) * Big-O (rapper) * Big Sikk (Montreal rapper) B.A.B. - Drunken Freestyle @ The Sheraton Hotel, Toronto Caribana 2010 * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Billy Nova (rapper) * Black Bandana (rap group) * Black Rosary (rapper) myspace facebook * Blaznez (rapper) * Blok B (rap group) * Bonus (Montreal rapper) * Borden West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * Boy6lue (rapper) * Bugzy Bugz (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * Breeze (Montreal rapper) * Biko (TRUTH) C * CALi Cypher (rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * CDX (rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Chaze One (rapper) * Chub-E Pelletier (rapper) * Le Chum (rapper) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * Cloud (PX rapper) PX * Le Connaiseur (rapper) * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) * Cyrano de Montreal (rapper) * CWN (rap group) Niz of CWN's facebook D * D4MRockstarz (rap group) * Da Pimp Class (rap group) * Demon514 (rapper) * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * Don-C (rapper) * Dyn (rapper) E * ElonSkee (rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) * E-Gold (rapper) Egold ..Ouvre tes yeux un track de sa nouvelle mixtape le debut de la fin topdog 2 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q468wdAY960&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV - BAR EXAM - EGOLD] F * Fame (rapper) * Farenzano (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Flawless (rapper) * Fresh (Montreal rapper) * Fresh Dough (rapper) * Frission (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) * Full Ekwip (rap group) G * Gawjuss (female rapper) * General (Montreal rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Gun-D (rapper) * Guru Affiliated (rap group) * Green Eye Jedi (rapper) Green Eye Jedi - Di Attak (Warning Shot) (Explicit) (Official Music Video) * GoodFellaz (Montreal rap duo) * Goldbizzz (rap group) * Gwallaz (rapper) * G.Wolf (rapper) facebook page H * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) myspace * Hyphy (Montreal rapper) facebook I * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs (rapper) * Izzo (rapper) J * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Jase (Montreal rapper) Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * Jason-X (rapper) facebook * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jinn (Rapper) * Joe BG (rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Jocky (Montreal rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (rapper) * Jr. Mafia (rapper) Jr. Mafia - Hustle & Love feat.KayDee (MusicShortFilmVideo) K * Kasheem (rapper) * Kasper (rapper) * Kaybee (rapper) * Kci'Nizzo (rapper) * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * Ketzal (rapper) * Kesta (rapper) * KI-Double (rapper) * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa (PX rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) facebook * King (Montreal rapper) * King (Verdun rapper) * Koriass (rapper) * Korrigan (rapper) Sainte-Rose, QC * Krazy K (Montreal rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher L * L.A-Gz Recordz * Lebi (Montreal rapper) * L'Essentiel (rapper) * LK (45Starz) facebook Repentigny, Quebec * Life (Montreal rapper) * L'unique du 514 (rapper) * Lwis (rapper) M * M'city Solo (rapper) youtube * Mackenson (rapper) * Malicious (rapper) * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Manu Militari (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Menardo (Montreal rapper) My time -Menardo ft John Howard * Mezziah (rapper) * Mighty P (rapper) facebook * Militant (Montreal rapper) * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Misunderstood (rapper) PX facebook * Mirazh (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) * Mugz (Montreal rapper) * Murda (Montreal rapper) N * Narkoi (rap group) * NG West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * No Game (rapper) RDP/"montreal-nord" facebook O * OneSix Jim (rapper) maybe his facebook * Onzo (rap group) * OTT (Montreal rapper) P * Pay$o (rapper) facebook * Pepito (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) * PlayaEyht (rapper) * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Precise * Pound aka Smoke One * P.weyzo Infared (rapper) "Mobsterz" Q * Qarnacier (rapper) R * Rakaye (rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (rap group) * Red Dice (rapper) Red Dice's facebook * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Rékal (rapper) * Robbin Hood (rapper) * Rocma (rapper) * Ruby (female rapper) * Ruffneck (rapper) S * Sadik (rapper) * Salez (rapper) Salez - Shut It Down Feat. Young Mac (Single) (Prod. Paul Williams) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) * Sauce (Montreal rapper) * Séice (rapper) * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snagga Shee (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) facebook * SilverBack (rapper) facebook * SRH (rapper) * Starky Starks (rapper) * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Spades (rapper) * Speedy (Montreal rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * Swavey (rapper) T * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * Taigenz (rapper) * Teck (MFG) TECK-Get Money (MFG) new artist * Tee-Jaay (rapper) * Terio (Montreal rapper) * TJB (rapper) * Tide (MFG) * Thug One (rapper) * Treizième Étage (rap group) * Tyjei Diezle (rapper)/ Kci' nizzo ( MO66 ) feat Tyjei Diezle La cle du success Official video- www.bosstv.ca fan page on facebook U * Underground Realroad myspace V * Vagabond (rapper) facebook * VokaB (rapper) W * Wanted (Montreal rapper) X * Xpress (rapper) Y * Young-E (rapper) myspace * Young Blass (rapper) Young Blass - Where i'm from (Video) * Young Bullet (rapper) * Young DEV (rapper) facebook * Young K Da Don (rapper) facebook PX facebook page * Young Krow (rapper) * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Ric (rapper) * YoungStyle (rapper) YoungStyle - Keep Pushin' Z * Zacka (rapper) ROCMA feat ZACKA -- BOIRE * Zapata (rapper) * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zulu (Montreal rapper) Places * List of rappers and rap groups in Ahuntsic, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Anjou, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Brossard, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Cartierville, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte Saint-Luc, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Dollard-Des-Ormeaux, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Fabreville, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Greenfield Park, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Lachine, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in LaSalle, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Little Burgundy, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Montreal-Nord, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Notre-Dame-de-Grâce, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Outremont, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Park-Ex, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Pie-IX, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Pierrefonds, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rive-Sud, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rivière-des-Prairies, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rosemont, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Constant, Quebec * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Eustache, Quebec * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-François, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Hubert, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Laurent, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Léonard, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Verdun, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Villeray, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Vimont, Laval Links * Hometown Hip-Hop (Montreal) See Also * Greater Montreal, Quebec * List of Greater Montreal hip-hop record labels * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rap groups * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Toronto Area rappers and rap groups * List of Edmonton Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Canada's Capital Region rappers and rap group (Ottawa) * List of Winnipeg Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Vancouver rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Moncton rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Saskatoon Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Newfoundland and Labrador * List of Saint John Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Calgary Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Victoria Region rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Sudbury rappers and rap groups Ontario coming soon Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Laval Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Longueuil Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Quebec Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal